The present disclosure relates generally to the field of systems and methods for producing laminated assemblies such as display assemblies. Display assemblies may include one or more laminated substrates. For example, liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and similar devices may require rigid or semi-rigid substrates to be coupled to the display. These substrates may serve many purposes, including optical enhancements, protection from impact, environmental protection, improvements in thermal operating ranges, and the like.